The Hands of Time
by gayngels
Summary: Dean is off to college. He's always wanted to leave. To be free of his small little house. But when Dean meets his new roommate, the shy and nerdy Castiel Novak, everything begins to change. Though their relationship has a rocky start, they later learn the power of friendship and love.


Mary clutches her son's head and kisses his forehead.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you pack?" She says in a sweet tone.

Dean smiles at her

"Yes Mom, I'm sure."

Mary slowly pushes the door open to see a very clean dorm room. Obviously the other roommate hasn't been here yet, considering there are no bags to be seen. Dean rolls in his 3 black suitcases and sets them down next to big black bunkbed in the middle of the room. On each side of the room are desks and dressers next to them. It's a fairly large room compared to others that Dean has seen.

"Okay, well please feel free to call if you need anything all right?" Mary says with loving eyes.

"Of course, Mom."

Mary embraces her son once again and heads out the door.

"I love you!" She exclaims.

"Dean chuckles.

"I love you too."

Mary closes the door as Dean plops down on the bottom bunk. He wonders who his roommate will be. Maybe it'll be someone just like him. A rebel who likes partying and sex and girls and is the captain on the football team. Slowly Dean closes his eyes, and drifts off to sleep after his long day of packing and driving.

Dean's eyes flutter open, the blazing sun-rays shooting into his eyes. He had probably slept for an hour or so. He sits up, when his eyes meet a figure. Dean jumps off the bed, startled. The figure turns around, to reveal himself as a lanky boy.

"Hey!" Dean shouts

Dean's eyes are just starting to adjust when he sees the other boys eyes. His eyes are a dazzling shade of aquamarine with hints of sage, like looking at the sun from underwater. And his hair is in a messy blob on his head.

"H-Hey," the boy replies.

"You must be my roommate, right?" Dean asks sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's me." The boy says. His voice is deep and raspy, yet very shy and reserved.

"I'm Dean, it's nice to meet you." Dean says.

Instantly, Dean feels pulled to this guy. He has no clue why, he just is. He obviously doesn't _like_ him. He likes girls, he's always like girls. When Dean was a senior in high school, his best friend Benny bet him $500 that he couldn't have sex with a different girl every day. Well, he succeeded, but he didn't spend those $500 like anyone would think.

Dean extends his arm for the other boy to shake. The boy takes his hand, and immediately shivers are sent down Dean's spine. A feeling of bliss fills his entire body, and all he wants is to stand here, touching this other boy for eternity. But, the boy lets go, and shoves his hand in his pocket.

"I'm C-Castiel," he says.

Dean giggles.

"Wow, that's quite the name."

Castiel smiles. His teeth are perfectly straight and a blinding shade of white.

"I guess my parents are a sucker for quirky names."

"Yeah? Do you have any siblings?"

"I have an older brother named Gabriel, and three sisters named Rachael and Hannah."

"Well, I guess those names aren't too quirky."

"Hah, well I suppose. What about you? Do you have any siblings?" Castiel asks kindly.

"Actually yeah I do. I have my little brother, Sam. He's my best friend. I'd do anything for him," Dean says quietly.

Castiel beams and sits down on a blue chair. Suddenly, Dean looks round and realizes all of the things Castiel added to the room. Two huge posters are hung above his desk. One is of the periodic table and another is of an atom. His desk is cluttered with papers and pictures of him and his family and friends. Castiel had also put a mini fridge next to the door, and some beanbag chairs in the middle.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind that I decorated the place a bit."

"Nah, I don't mind. I'm actually kinda glad you did, I for sure wasn't gonna," Dean remarks.

Castiel chuckles, and sits down in the black chair next to his desk. Dean walks towards the mini fridge and opens it, to find it empty.

"Sorry, I haven't gotten anything quite yet," Castiel says, putting his hands in his lap.

"It's okay, knowing me this fridge will be filled in a matter of days," Dean says with a grin. "Hey, how about we go out and meet some people?" Dean recommends.

"Um, okay. But know that I'm not really good in social settings," he sighed.

"Dean shrugged and opened the door. Right away he saw a large group of boys outside and decided to go out and say hi to them. A boy with short, curly brown hair walked up to Dean and reached out his hand.

"Hey! I'm Aiden!" The boy-Aiden-proclaimed.

"I'm Dean, it's nice to meet you." Dean took the boy's hand and shook it.

"And I'm Castiel," Castiel says faintly.

A very tall, and extremely skinny boy smiled at Dean.

"I'm Garth, this is Kevin and Adam," the skinny boy said, pointing to a boy with black hair and a boy with blonde hair./

Dean put his hand up to them and smirked.

"We're going to the common space to meet some more students, you guys wanna come with?" Kevin asks.

"Sure!" Castiel chimed in.

The 6 boys walked down the brown, carpeted stairs into a very cramped space. Two girls walk up to them. One has long blonde hair and the other has curly black hair.

"Hey babe!" The blonde says, walking up to Adam. Adam wraps his arm around her waist and kisses her several times on the cheek.

"Babe, this is Dean and Castiel," Adam says to his obvious girlfriend.

"Hey boys! I'm Jo, and this is Meg!" Jo says. Her voice is fruity and pleasant.

"Hello boys," Meg says. Her voice has some sort of accent to it, and is deep and brittle.

Dean smiles at the two girls.

"Are you guys coming to the party tonight?" Aiden says, sticking his fist into his pocket.

Dean stands and ponders for a second. It's his first day of school and he's already been excluded from a party. Great.


End file.
